The Father Never Known
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Damon returns home from feeding and finds something in his house that he'd never thought he would see. A child.
1. Chapter 1

The Father Never Known

Summary: Damon returns home from feeding and finds something in his house that he'd never thought he would see. A child.

Chapter 1

Damon's POV

My smoldering darkened eyes watched with amusement as the woman before me pleaded with her life, telling me I could take whatever I wanted but to leave her alone. Silly human. An evil grin warped my demonic features, making my expression more terrifying as my fangs throbbed harshly against my gums, begging to rip open the sensitive skin and drain her of the mouth watering blood that flowed through her veins, giving her life. A dark chuckle spilled from my lips as I cocked my head at the woman, giving her a villainous smile. Her screams rang through the air as her high heels clicked repeatedly over the chalky sidewalk. I watched her run from me in amusement, doing a mental countdown in my head before my true form starts to reveal itself. Dark, webbed veins crawled across my face as my fangs erupted from the pink flesh that kept them hidden from view. In a flash, I had the woman by the throat and effortlessly I lifted her off the ground, malice burning in the pit of my stomach as my darkened eyes alight with sheer glee at what I'm about to do. The woman is begging for me to stop but her cries fall on death ears as I yank her towards me suddenly. The feel of her heartbeat beating furiously in her chest only made my hunger grow even more as my fangs graze the fragile skin that kept the blood trapped inside. A viscous snarl ripped past my lips as I tore into her neck, drinking from her greedily. The red life ran down her arm and dripped off onto the pavement as I drink my fill. I smirk with satisfaction as the heartbeat is no longer drumming in my ears and carelessly drop the body to the ground, eyeing it with a cold expression. I lick my lips slowly, feeling the familiar burning in my throat die down to nothing as I turn on my heel and head back towards the boarding house.

(No one's POV)

The door to the boarding house swung open as Damon made his way inside, full from a day's worth of hunting. He threw his bloody jacket on the floor, slamming the door behind him as he walked through the foyer and into the living room, intent on having a nice glass of bourbon to go with the large amounts of blood. He soon froze in his tracks when he came face to face with a child, no more than two years old, sitting on HIS couch, his favorite couch. The tiny child looked up at him with her bright sapphire eyes, a smile taking shape on her chubby little face as she happily exclaimed, "Daddy!"

Shock flooded through Damon at her words. Surely she didn't mean him, now did she? He shook his head angrily, the thought of his brother pulling something like this sprung into his mind. I bet Stefan is trying to get me to "feel" and be "human" again. Damon laughed bitterly in his mind as he slowly approached the child, speaking in a dark and chilled voice. "Little girl, I don't know how you got here, but I think you better leave right now before things get _very_ unpleasant for you."

Damon watched with slight amusement as the little girl slid off the couch, a grin covering his features. _Smart kid. I might actually let this one live._ He thought bitterly to himself as he started to walk away, but froze when he felt something attach to his leg, as well as a tiny voice float up to his ears. "Mwe miss yew Dadda." The little girl smiled widely up at him from her position on his leg, her pudgy little arms clinging tightly to him as Damon resisted the urge to kick her into a wall. A low growl rumbled in his chest as the child once again referred to him as her dad. He didn't know who was behind this, but whoever it was that brought this child here was going to pay dearly.

Slowly, he crouched down to the little girl's level after yanking her from his leg, his smoldering blue hues glaring sharply at the tiny child that invaded his home. "Why do you keep calling me that? I am not your daddy! I don't even like kids. I _hate_ kids."

The tiny child stared back in complete confusion, not understanding what Damon was saying to her, only knowing that her daddy was acting very weird today. Her small eyes trailed down to her locket that hung around her neck, something in her mind telling her to show Damon the locket. Gently, she grabbed the locket with her tiny fist and held it infront of Damon, trying to get him to see. "Wook Dada."

Anger seared through Damon's veins like wildfire as the kid still didn't try to leave. Instead, it wanted to show him something that he had zero interest in looking at. He could feel his fangs throbbing against his gums in pure irritation at the same time curiosity burned through him. Sighing out angrily, Damon jerked open the locket in the child's hand, his crystal blue orbs widening in surprise at the picture inside. At first, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. There was no way that this could be right.

Inside, the locket held a family picture of himself, Elena, and that annoying little girl who kept calling him Daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stared at the picture in disbelief, unable to believe that there was a picture of myself and Elena, with a kid. I shook my head, trying to convince myself that this was some twisted joke someone was playing on me. My hands tremble violently as I drop the necklace, watching it lightly swing back and forth around the kid's neck. That damned kid. A low growl escaped me as my icy blue hues glared down at it, not hiding the anger in my sapphire hues for even a minute. My face twists into disgust as the kid puts her thumb into her mouth, nursing on it gently while her aquatic orbs stared straight into mine. A frown colored my features, realizing for the first time how similar we looked. "Kid, I don't know who you are," I rasped out, stooping down to pick up the sticky little thing, holding it at arms length from me, my darkened hues blazing with pure annoyance and rage. "but it's not going to matter once you're _dead."_

Spidery veins webbed their way across my face as it morphed into its true form. I could feel my fangs breaking through the pink flesh as they elongated, sliver daggers glistening brightly as I drew the child closer to me. My gaze flickered down to the kid as her eyes met with mine, full of fear as her cyan hues locked onto my face, seeing the sliver daggers just begging to be sunk into her soft flesh. I watched with amusement as crystalline tears fell down her face as a loud piercing cry filled the air. "Aww, don't cry. I won't drag this out for too long. I do have other things to do today." A dark chuckle fell from my lips as I lowered my face towards her delicate little neck, my eyes gleaming with malice as I prepare to bite down when a tiny voice stopped me.

"No Daddy!"

As those words hit my ears, I felt a strange tugging at my heart. I pulled my head back to look at the little girl's face, seeing it littered with tears and her little eyes a puffy red color. A trickle of guilt swept its way inside me, making me rethink my decision. I could feel a shudder run through my body as the kid's cries filled the air, my fangs flashing dangerously as this new feeling entered my body. It was new, it was annoying, and it made me feel guilty for trying to attack this disgusting creature. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of this unwanted emotion as I gripped the child's waist in a vice-like hold, almost breaking her fragile bones. "What...the hell...are you doing to me?!" I feel the child suddenly jump at my shouting tone, but I didn't care. I closed my eyes as I finally managed to shove the vile emotion out of me and plunge my sharp canines into the child's neck, hearing her scream even louder than before until they finally stopped.

I pulled back after awhile, hearing the weak beating of her heart flooding my ears. A pang of remorse hit me hard as I studied her face, seeing the pool of wetness puddled onto her chubby cheeks and her barely non existent cries leaving her mouth as she struggled to breathe. I frowned deeply, quickly biting into my wrist and shoving it up to her mouth, forcing my blood down her throat. The nagging feeling in my chest just wouldn't vanish as I pulled my wrist away, thinking she got enough. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I muttered to myself as I picked up the child and carried her upstairs, heading into one of the guest bedrooms. Gently, I pulled back the covers and laid her down, tucking her in before vanishing from the room, my hands trembling violently. _What the hell was that? Why did I just do that?_ I groaned inwardly at my unanswered questions as I stomped back down the stairs, heading into the foyer and pulling the stopper off of the decanter, pouring myself a drink into the crystalline tumbler. I tossed back the alcohol, feeling the burning liquid run down my throat in a soothing way, trying to rid myself of this wave of guilt that suddenly crept up on me. I wasn't supposed to feel this way. I am a monster, uncapable of remorse or feelings. That's how the world saw me, and that's how they're always going to see me.


	3. Chapter 3

The Father Never Known Chapter 3

A/N: Now that we've seen a flicker of emotion from Damon, hopefully we'll start to see more of his humanity emerge once he starts to slowly realize what this child means to him. Now, onto the third chapter!

Chapter 3

Pools of blue began to open up as Delena's eyes fluttered open, her small crystalline hues blinking weakly as they slowly adjusted to the dimly lit room, confusion quickly taking over her, not knowing how she got on this bed. The last thing she could remember was being downstairs with Damon who was yelling at her and acting very strange. She hoped she hadn't done anything wrong. She hated when she got in trouble, which was extremely rare since Damon hardly ever got mad at her, except for today.

Slowly, Delena moved into a sitting position, the covers that were on her shoulders slowly fell to her small lap. "Where Daddy?" she asked in a small voice, her tiny turquoise optics looking around as fear built up inside her, thinking that he had gone off and left her here, all alone.

Carefully, Delena crawled off of the bed and slid to the ground, looking around with curiosity before toddling around the spacious room, wanting to explore this new place. Maybe there would be some toys that she could play with. She continued to wander around this unknown area when a shadow looming in the doorway stopped her in her tracks. Delena slowly turned her cerulean optics towards the entryway to see Damon standing there, arms crossed over his chest, and burning cobalt orbs glaring in the direction of the small toddler. "What do you think you're doing?!" he snapped harshly towards her, his angered tone filling the air while Delena's innocent eyes lingered on his muscular form, unsure of what he was saying.

A low growl tore through Damon's pursed lips as his azure hues flashed dangerously, taking small steps towards Delena. "What's your name, kid? Surely you understand that."

Delena stared at Damon for a few seconds as his anger continued to grow before she meekly responded. "Mwe Dewena. Why Dada wask dat?"

A long sigh passed through the tired vampire's lips as he gave the girl a warning glare, his anger nearly reaching its peak. "Delena, huh? How original." He let out a chuckle, slightly amused as he continued to look at the child with a bemused expression. "Why are you here, Delena?"

Delena stared at Damon with a confused expression, wondering what kind of question was that. Damon spat bitterly and shook his head when he recieved no response. "Never mind! It doesn't matter anyways. You should consider yourself lucky that you're still alive."

The child and Damon continued to stare at each other for a few minutes before Damon spun on his heel, starting to head out of here and away from this annoying child. He was stopped by a tiny voice, calling out to him. "Dada no weave."

The last remaining control on his anger snapped as Damon spun around and glared at the child through bloodshot eyes, veins pulsating around his aquatic optics. "I AM **NOT** YOUR FUCKING DADDY!"

The sheer force and magnitude of his yelling sent Delena scrambling backwards as tears filled her vision, loud cries spilling through her open brims as oceanic eyes glared daggers at the seemingly loud-mouthed child. "Shut the fuck up!" Damon roared, causing Delena's minuscule body to jump slightly while she continued her onslaught of crying. Damon rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, causing the wall to vibrate from the force.

Delena continued to cry as she laid curled up on the bed, her tears damping the pillow as the flowed down her chubby face, not understanding why her daddy was being so mean. She didn't like it, not one bit. The little girl had no idea what happened to the man who loved her. All she knew is that she wanted him back.

*****

A low sigh passed through Damon's lips as he sat on the couch, the feeling of guilt hitting him deep inside once again. This had never happened before, so why now? Why was he starting to feel after 145 years of total darkness? He frowned deeply. It had something to do with that kid. It all started when _she _came into the picture, and now, the walls he built around himself were beginning to crumble at the hands of an infant. Damon shook his head angrily. He had to find away to get rid of the child, and fast, before she did even more damage to him.

The sloshing of the amber colored liquid in the crystalline tumbler was music to Damon's ears as he tipped back the glass, allowing the alcohol to enter his body and rid himself of these foolish emotions. _Monsters don't feel. They __**can't **__feel. _


End file.
